The Gangsters 70's
The Gangsters 70's are a gang of seven baddies. About Them: *Addams Gomez Coyote is a coyote, who wears a yellow t-shirt, a green neckerchief, a brown waistcoat, blue trousers, and brown shoes. *Carlos Cassidy Spider is a spider, who wears a black hat, a white shirt, a black coat, a black bowtie, blue trousers, and black shoes, and carries a stogie in his mouth. *Kiang Coogan Mantis is a mantis, who wears a blue French hat, a red scarf, a pink neckerchief, a white and blue striped shirt, blue trousers, blue shades on his head, and black shoes. *Jorge Jones Cow is a cow, who has a mustache, and wears a yellow hat, a yellow coat, red shirt, white tie, yellow trousers, and black shoes. *Colonna Chicago Cat is a cat, who wears a red shirt, blue braces with dungarees, brown shoes, and a blue and white striped engineer hat. *Flash Quartermaine Weasel is a weasel, who wears a purple coat, with a green scarf, grey trousers, and dark grey boots. *Victor Luther Pig is a pig, who has a goatee, and wears a chef hat, a red bowtie, a green shirt, blue trousers, a white apron, and grey shoes. Gallery Mr Addams Coyote.png|Addams Coyote It's Carlos Spider.png|Carlos Spider Kiang Mantis.png|Kiang Mantis Jorge Cow.png|Jorge Cow It's Colonna Cat.png|Colonna Cat Flash Weasel.png|Flash Weasel Victor Pig.png|Victor Pig Weapons Addams Coyote Mr Addams Coyote (pistol).png Mr Addams Coyote (saber).png Mr Addams Coyote (red saber).png Carlos Spider It's Carlos Spider (pistols).png It's Carlos Spider (sabers).png It's_Carlos_Spider_(sabers)_(two_orange_and_two_purple).png Kiang Mantis Kiang Mantis (pistol).png Kiang Mantis (saber).png Kiang Mantis (red saber).png Jorge Cow Jorge Cow (pistol).png Jorge Cow (saber).png Jorge Cow (black saber).png Colonna Cat It's Colonna Cat (pistol).png It's Colonna Cat (saber).png It's Colonna Cat (red saber).png Flash Weasel Flash Weasel (pistol).png Flash Weasel (sabers).png Flash Weasel (two sabers).png Victor Pig Victor Pig (pistols).png Victor Pig (sabers).png Victor Pig (two sabers).png Disguises Mr Addams Coyote (Hippo Guard 1).png|Hippo Guard 1 (Squirrelly Hood) It's Carlos Spider (Hippo Guard 2).png|Hippo Guard 2 (Squirrelly Hood) Kiang Mantis (Hippo Guard 3).png|Hippo Guard 3 (Squirrelly Hood) Jorge Cow (Hippo Guard 4).png|Hippo Guard 4 (Squirrelly Hood) It's Colonna Cat (Hippo Guard 5).png|Hippo Guard 5 (Squirrelly Hood) Flash Weasel (Hippo Guard 6).png|Hippo Guard 6 (Squirrelly Hood) Victor Pig (Hippo Guard 7).png|Hippo Guard 7 (Squirrelly Hood) Trivia *Addams Coyote carries a red lightsaber and a pistol gun. *Carlos Spider carries four lightsabers (two purple and two orange) and four pistol guns. *King Mantis carries a three red bladed lightsaber and pistol gun. *Jorge Cow carries a black lightsaber and a pistol guns. *Colonna Cat carries a pistol and a red lightsaber. *Flash Weasel carries two lightsabers (one yellow and one green) and a pistol gun. *Victor Pig carries two lightsabers (one red saber staff and one blue lightsaber) and two pistol guns. *Carlos will carry his stogie in his mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff since he's got it in Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits. *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits where they and The Toy Taker try to take the toys, but fail when Stephen and the gang stop them, as it is said that The Gangsters 70's will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Stephen Squirrelsky enemies Category:Andrew's characters Category:Now Teamed